


Nodrian breaks some things

by omismiya



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omismiya/pseuds/omismiya
Summary: Nova and Adrian are making-out when Adrian trips and ruins some furniture.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Nodrian breaks some things

They had been walking aimlessly through Gatlon on Christmas eve, pointing out the glowing lights strung around the city and a few stars, Nova spouting out some facts about constellations, Adrian smiling at her the entire time.

“What?” she asked, puzzled when Adrian continued to stare at her.

“I just like watching you talk, it's adorable” 

Nova blushed and glanced away, suddenly very interested at a leafless tree.

Snow started to fall heavily and Nova drew her sweater closer to her body, letting out a shuddering breath, snuggling closer to Adrian’s side. 

Adrian stopped mid-sentence and glanced at her, plucking the beanie off his head and dropping it on hers. It was huge, flopping down her forehead, almost covering her eyes. She pushed it back and laughed, abandoning his side and grabbing his hand.

“Cmon, its getting cold,” she said and tugged him forward. “Race you,” she said and took off towards the mansion, trusting Adrian to follow after her.

Adrian chuckled, quickening his pace. People yelped and jumped back as Adrian struggled to keep up with Nova. Up ahead, she ducked past a group of people and smirked at him, her small figure making it easier to wind through waves of bodies. Nova came to an abrupt stop when she collided with a couple. The drink in the woman's hand spilled down the front of her partner's shirt, standing it blood red. 

“Sorry” her cheeks flaming as red as his shirt. The man just smiled at her and shook his head. She shot them a guilty look and scurried away, more careful now not to bump into anyone else. 

She skidded to a stop at the mansion, pleased to find the area void of Adrian.

“Boo” she heard a voice call out around her, causing her to jump a little. She turned around to see Adrian smiling down at her, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

“I win” Nova grinned and stood on her tiptoes pecking him lightly on the lips.

He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her again. She melted into his touch, savouring the warmth radiating from his body. They stumbled into the house, never leaving each other's arms. Adrian fumbled around with the lock, the key seeming to not fit into the hole. Grudgingly, he pulled away from Nova and swiftly locked the door. Nova slid her hand up his shoulder and onto the back of his neck, pulling him back down to her. 

Somehow, they made it to the basement, only crashing into a few pieces of furniture. Nova kicked the door closed and deepened the kiss. Adrian made a guttural noise at the back of his throat, tangling his hands into her disheveled hair. He led her to the bed, trusting his legs to take him there. 

Instead, his feet missed the edge and he stumbled back onto the dresser. Adrian blindly flung his arm out to stop his fall, it missed the wall and crashed into the lamp, sending it crashing to the floor, smashing into pieces. His head flew back, hitting the edge of the table, white spots flashing in his vision. His glasses fell off his face, the bridge on the verge of completely cracking in half. Nova fared better, she tripped over his feet, but her hand caught the corner of the table before she fell. Adrian reached up to touch the side of his head, wincing when he felt a tender bump. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Nova steadied herself and held out a hand to her boyfriend, who was still sitting on the ground. He took it and pulled himself up, hunching down to rest his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist as a fit of giggles bubbled in her chest.

The door slammed open, revealing Hugh glaring at them. They sprung apart immediately. He took a glance at Adrian who now sat with his legs crossed on the bed, everywhere from the neck up bright red and his mouth hanging open. Then at Nova, who bit her lower lip, her cheeks slightly pink, looking as though she was fighting off a laugh. And finally, at the shattered pieces of glass and ceramic on the floor.

“Sweet rot, what happened?”


End file.
